Sequencing of nucleic acids (e.g., deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA), ribonucleic acid (RNA)) includes identifying individual of nucleotides in a target nucleic acid. Some nucleic acid sequencing methods include identifying individual nucleotides as they are incorporated into nucleic acid strand complementary to the target nucleic acid. The series of nucleotides for the complementary strand identified during the sequencing process may then allow for identification of the nucleotide sequence for the target nucleic acid strand.